


Hószín

by Katherin_Ravenlin



Series: Hószín [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Captivity, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content, Translation, Vampires
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin
Summary: Azt hiszem, hívhatjuk ezt egy moder vampír mesének: Harry súlyosan megsérül, Draco pedig egy minisztériumi fogoly/kísérlet része.- Imperius-t használnak rajtad!- Annyira meglepettnek hangzol Potter. Már majdnem hogy aranyos.- De hát ez mindenek felett tiltott!- Úgy tűnik hajlandóak kivételeket tenni, ha vámpír vagy, volt Halálfaló, vagy ha a Minisztérium úgy gondolja, hogy a döntésüket szentesíti a cél. Szerencsémre rám mindhárom tényező érvényes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Hószín [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686982
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Hószín

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ischa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/gifts).
  * A translation of [The colour of snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067187) by [Ischa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa). 



**~~~Most~~~**

Harry saját magától ébredt fel és elmormolt egy _Silencio_ -t, mielőtt észrevette, hogy az ébresztője meg sem szólalt. Még mindig kissé kábul volt, de örült neki, hogy végre az otthonában volt, ott, ahova tartozott. A Szent Mungótól mostanában a hidegrázás kerülgette és a jó fenének nem tudott rájönni, hogy miért. Talán mert túl sok időt töltött ott, mióta Auror vált belőle. Harry nem bolondította magát tévhitekkel, tudta, hogy mélyen belül valami nagyon régen elromlott benne, hiszen szomjazta, imádta és kereste a veszélyt és beleborzongott az üldözés izgalmába. Sajnos azonban ez azzal is egyet jelentett, hogy sok kórházi szoba belsejét már úgy ismerte, mint a tenyerét.

Ujjaival végigsimította a hosszú sebhelyet, ami a mellkasán húzódott. Ez egy egészen új volt azon sebek nyomai között, amely egyre növő garmadájának volt birtokosa. Valamire emlékeztette, de nem tudta megragadni, hogy mire. A legutóbbi küldetés nagyon közel volt, és ezt ő is tudta. Halottnak kellene lennie. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy hogyan élte egyáltalán túl az utat a kórházig.

Ránézett az órára és aztán ki az ablakon.

Újra havazott. A seb elkezdett lüktetni és Harry elmélázva masszírozni kezdte. Sokat lüktetett. Olyan volt, mint egy szívverés, ami mégsem volt a sajátja. Egyszerre volt nyugtalanító és megnyugtató.

**~~~Hat hónappal ezelőtt~~~**

Harry arra ébredt fel, hogy valami hideg és nedves csúszik végig felváltva a nyakán és a mellkasán. Elkábultságában utolsó emlékeként csak egy csapat vérfarkas rémlett fel, akik eltökéltek és készek voltak rá, hogy széttépjék. Nem volt vele senki, aki segített volna neki. Szétváltak a többiekkel. Ez pedig az ő önhibája volt.

És mégis, most nem érezte úgy, mintha darabokra lenne tépve. Az igazat megvallva egészen könnyűnek érezte a fejét, mintha egy medencébe úszott volna. És a szagok sem olyanok voltak, mint egy kórházban.

\- Oh, üdv újra az élők között - mondta a hang.

Harry évek óta nem hallott ezt a hangot. Megpróbált felülni, de határozottan visszanyomták.

\- Malfoy? - kérdezte.

\- Igen - mondta Malfoy.

\- Azt hittem, hogy halott vagy. Az újságok megírták a halálhíred három éve. - Megpróbált ismét felülni. Malfoy nem engedte. Harry gyengébb volt, mint gondolta, ha nem tudott felülkerekedni Malfoy-on.

Malfoy fölé hajolt, hogy Harry lássa az arcát. Még mindig jóképű volt, de sápadtabb, mint ahogyan Harry emlékezett rá, és a szemei mintha ragyogtak volna. Nyugtalanító volt, és mégis, valamiért Harry mégis érezte, hogy felizgul a látványtól. Malfoy fején mindent tudó vigyor ült, ahogyan lehajolt és megnyalta Harry nyakát. Harry izgalma csak még jobban tüzesedett és a ferfi torkából halvány morgás tört fel.

Malfoy felállt és onann nézett le rá. - Ez le mertem volna fogadni. A Minisztérium azt akarja, hogy ez így is maradjon. Hiszen ez szolgálja az érdekeiket. - Az utolsó mondatot hallva Harry mérges sziszegett.

\- Mi a halál folyik itt?

\- Most aludj, Potter - mondta Malfoy, és Harry úgy tett.

~~~~~~

A következő alkalommal, mikor felébredt, valami lágy és nedves ismét simogatta és ugyanaz a halvány szexuális izgalom ült nehezen az ágyékában. Kinyitotta a szemét. A szoba sötét volt és nem jól leírható. Mint legutóbb, Harry megpróbált felülni, ami csak annyit eredményezett, hogy Malfoy visszanyomta a földre és rásziszegett, hogy az isten szerelmére, pihennie kellene. És Harry úgy is tett, amíg Malfoy ismét hátra nem lépett.

\- Te nyalogattál engem? - kérdezte Harry valahogyan a sokk és a düh között.

Malfoy rámeredt. - Igen.

\- Mi a tetves élet folyik itt? - Nem érezte magát fáradtnak többé, csak kábultnak és felizgultnak.

\- Komolyan megsérültél, Potter. Közel jártál a halálhoz, és ideküldtek. Hogy én össze tudjalak foltozni.

\- Te nem vagy gyógyító - mondta Harry.

\- Nem - mondta Malfoy, és ezzel megmutatta a fogait; vagy inkább agyarait.

Az első, ösztönös reakciója az lett volna, hogy hátráljon, de leküzdötte az ingert. Malfoy nem tett benne kárt, amikor lehetősége volt. \- Mi a halál? - bukott ki belőle a kérdés ismét. Nem volt hajlandó hagyni, hogy a sokk átvegye a józan esze helyét, most tiszta fejjel kellett reagálnia.

\- A Minisztérium mindig is gyanította, hogy a vámpírok nyálának gyógyító hatásai vannak. Vissza tudok hozni embereket a halál küszöbéről, úgy tűnik. De időbe telik. És a vámpírból is nagyon sokat kivesz.

\- Sosem tűntél olyannak, aki puszta kedvességből gyógyít meg vadidegeneket - mondta Harry.

\- Nem is vagyok. Nem mehetek el innen. Ha megtehetném, kitépném a hazug torkukat és lakomát tartanék a hullájukból - sziszegte.

Borzongás futott le Harry gerincén. Malfoy vad volt, ragadozó egy ketrecbe zárva. De hogyan? - Malfoy...

\- Aludnod kellene - mondta Malfoy.

És Harry lefeküdt, és úgy tett.

~~~~~~

\- Ne csináld ezt! - szűrte ki a fogai között mikor felébredt. Rájött, hogy Malfoy ismét megigézte őt, hogy álomba merüljön, és ez már kezdte nagyon, de nagyon idegesíteni.

Malfoy kezei ökölbe szorultak az oldalán. - Rendben! Természetesen még most is bonyolítanod kell mindent. Az alvás segít, hogy gyorsabban gyógyulj.

Harry elméje őrölten pörgött. Nem volt nála a pálcája. Draco elmondta neki, hogy elvitték, és majd visszakapja, ha egyszer kikerül innen. És azt is, hogy soha nem fog emlékezni arra, hogy valaha is itt járt, hogy beszélt Draco Malfoy-jal, akinek minden bizonyíték alapján halottnak kellene lennie, és mégsem volt az.

\- Mi óta?

\- Tartanak itt? - kérdezte Malfoy. - Milyen évet írunk? - Harry elmondta neki. - Nos, akkor hét éve. Hosszabbnak hittem, hogy őszinte legyek - válaszolt Malfoy.

 _Hét év_ \- gondolta Harry. Igaz, Malfoy eltűnését bejelentették két évvel azelőtt, hogy halottá nyilvánították volna. Senki, nem volt, aki megkérdőjelezte ezt akkoriban, Pansy-n kívül. Talán meg kellett volna nekik is. Ez nem volt így jó. Annyi féle képpen nem volt ez helyes. - Ki foglak juttatni innen - mondta Harry.

\- Értékelem az ígéretet, de Weasly is ugyanezt mondta, és az már... egy ideje volt.

\- Ron itt volt?

\- Igen, súlyosan megsérült szolgálat közben, én pedig megmentettem az életét. Vicces, nem igaz? Soha senki sem fogja tudni. De megköszönte, mielőtt elvitték - mondta Draco vállát megvonva. Méltóságteljes volt a mozdulata, mint ahogyan minden, amit tett.

Harry emlékezett rá, hogy Ron három hétre eltűnt, és ekkor rejtélyes körülmények között megtalálták és a Szent Mungoba vitték. És igazán szépen felépült.

\- Mi ez a hely? - motyogta.

\- Titkos gyógyító létesítmény. Azt mondják, hogy a felsőbb jóért teszik, amit tesznek, de nem vagyok benne biztos. Hiszen végül is ők választják ki azokat, akik ide kerülnek. Mert igazán, nem lehet azon segíteni, hogy egy vámpír egy-egy embert tud hosszú hetek alatt meggyógyítani. - Ekkor Harry-re nézett és olyan megfáradtnak nézett ki. - Aludj most, Potter - mondta lágyan.

~~~~~~

\- Megmondtam, hogy ne csináld ezt! - morogta Harry, ahogyan dörzsölgette a nyakát. Utálta, hogy Malfoy el tudta altatni akkor, amikor csak akarta.

\- Mindig is könnyebb volt, amikor nem beszélnek, akiket küldenek - mondta Malfoy. - Belefáradtam már a hamis reménybe.

Harry sóhajtott. Erősebbnek érezte magát. - Hé, de miért nem téped egyszerűen darabokra ezt a poklot és lépsz le egyszerűen?

Draco mosolygott. Ez volt az a ragadozószerű mosolya, amitől Harry testét nem egészen kellemetlen borzongás rázta. - Nem lehet.

\- Miért nem? Figyelnek?

\- Nem, de szigorúan megtiltották, hogy bántalmazzam a pácienseimet, hogy megigyam a vérüket, hogy rátámadjak az őrökre...

\- Imperius-t használnak rajtad!

\- Annyira meglepettnek hangzol Potter. Már majdnem hogy aranyos.

\- De hát ez mindenek felett tiltott!

\- Úgy tűnik hajlandóak kivételeket tenni, ha vámpír vagy, volt Halálfaló, vagy ha a Minisztérium úgy gondolja, hogy a döntésüket szentesítő a cél. Szerencsémre rám mindhárom tényező érvényes.

Harry ismét megesküdött, hogy segít neki. Malfoy csak mosolygott rá, mint ahogyan az ember egy ügyetlen kisgyerekre mosolyog.

~~~~~~

\- Nem létezik, hogy itt foglak hagyni, hogy itt savanyodj meg - mondta Harry és visszaharapott egy nyögést, ahogyan Dracot elkezdett a lábával és a belső combjával foglalkozni. Valami kellett lennie a nyálában, de... de Harry sosem találta Dracot önmagában sem taszítónak. Nem is volt értelme tagadni ezt.

\- Nem létezik, hogy emlékezni fogsz, Potter.

\- De a gyógyítók észre fogják venni, hogy kitörölték az emlékeim. És tudod, hogy nem fogok megállni addig, amíg meg nem tudom, mi történt velem. És a nyomok el fognak vezetni hozzád.

\- Senki nem fog rájönni, hogy elvették az emlékeidet; beépített embereik vannak a Szent Mungoban, Potter. Weasly sem tért vissza - mondta Malfoy, és a semmiből jőve megkarcolta Harry belső combját agyaraival. Harry megborzongott.

\- Baszki...

\- Semmi baj. Ez normális, a nyál miatt van. Felizgat és boldoggá tesz. És neked pedig lassan túladagolásod lesz belőle, Potter.

Harry kinyúlt és megsimogatta Draco fejét, finoman ujjai közé fűzte a selymes hajat. - Draco... - mondta, és még saját füleinek is vékonynak és könyörgőnek tűnt a hangja.

\- Hmm... Akarsz valamit? - dorombolt Draco.

Egyenesen Harry farkára hatott a hang, és ez nem csak a nyál hatása volt, a férfi tudta. Ez maga Draco volt: a sápadt bőre, a puha ajkai és a szemei. Harry imádta a szemeit. - Draco.

\- Mond ki, amit akarsz, és lehet, hogy teljesítem a kívánságodat - válaszolta.

Harry elmerengett rajta, hogy vajon Draco Ront is rávette, hogy kimondja a szavakat, hogy vajon neki is kérlelnie kellett-e, de csak rövid ideig. Nem számított. Mert Ron nem emlékezett rá.

\- Kérlek, szopj le - suttogta Harry, és Draco úgy tett.

Elhúzta amíg lehetett, óvatos volt az agyaraival és Harry tömény extázisban úszott. Nem tudott mit kezdeni a nyögésekkel, ami egyre csak ömlöttek az ajkai közül, vagy azzal, ahogyan Draco neve úgy záporzott, olyan kiéheztetetten és éhesen az ajkairól, mint a legmocskosabb ima.

Miután elélvezett Harry hajánál fogva felhúzta Dracot magához, amint már nem zihált. Harry egyenesen felzabálta Draco száját, és Draco engedte neki. Úgy tűnik, mintha ő maga is már ki lett volna éhezve erre. Harry öléhez dörzsölte magát, ahogyan kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a másik férfivel, miközben ajakik egy percre sem váltak el. Harry gyorsan kiverte neki, mert nem tudott várni, hogy lássa, ahogyan Draco elveszik a kéjben, hogy lássa őt elélvezni. Draco zihált és keményen beharapta saját ajkait és vért fakasztott, ami karmazsinra festette sápadt ajkait. Harry ösztönösen odahajolt és lenyalta, Draco lélegzete pedig a torkában akadt.

\- Harry.

**~~~Most~~~**

A hó halkan ropogott a láb alatt, olyan volt kissé, akár egy sóhaj. Harry körbe kémlelt, de nem látott senkit a közelben. Úgy érezte, mintha valaki figyelné. 

Ismét megdörzsölte a sebhelyet. Miért volt a formája olyan rohadtul ismerős?

Megrázta a fejét. Még mindig szabadságon volt munkából és úgy döntött, hogy ki kellene élveznie a békés, téli napot. El kellene mennie Teddy-ért és csinálnia vele közösen valamit. Talán elmenni valamelyik könyvesboltba, amikbe Teddy imádott menni, és ahol Harry halálra unta magát.

 _Igen_ , gondolta magában, ahogyan eltervezte, ahogyan a könyvesbolt után elviszi Teddy-t meginni egy forró csokit és aztán pedig hógolyó csatáznak.

~~~~~~

Gilroy Lockhart Kalandok a vámpírokkkal című könyve nem az a könyv volt, amit normális esetben kiválasztott volna, hogy nézegesse, de valahogyan felkeltette az érdeklődését és ahogyan Teddy a könyvespolcok között bolyongott Harry leült, hogy elolvasson belőle egy bekezdést itt és ott. Nem volt teljesen élvezhető vagy jó a könyv, de ez valószínűleg annak volt betudható, hogy nem maga Lockhart írta vagy élte át a történetet.

\- Harry bácsi! - jött Teddy, a talárja ujját huzigálva.

Harry felnézett rá. Saját magán is meglepődve élvezte a könyvet és sikerült is neki agával ragadnia a férfit. - Készen vagy?

\- Igen!

\- Hány darabot szeretnék ezzel közül? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Az összeset...? - kérdezte a kicsi, ahogyan elpirult.

Harry bólintott. A könyvek nem cukrok voltak, és úgy gondolta, hogy így elkényeztetheti Teddy-t, a pénze pedig amúgy is megvolt rá.

Teddy ragyogó mosollyal nézett fel rá. - Nagyon szépen köszönöm!

\- Szívesen.

**~~~Hat hónappal ezelőtt~~~**

A szex nem volt semmi újdonság Harry számára, de a Dracoval való szex határozottan egy csodálatos felfedezés volt. Annyira összhangban voltak, Harry nem is értette sokszor, hogy ez hogyan lehetséges. Lehet, hogy a helyzetük, amibe mindketten voltak, lehet, hogy a tény, hogy Draco erre valószínűleg évekig lehetett kiéheztetve, vagy az, hogy Harry egyszer mélyebben és súlyosabban kezdett el beleszeretni Dracoba. Reménytelenül.

Draco szerette, ha Harry megharapta. A fekete hajúférfi sosem harapott elég erősen ahhoz, hogy vért fakasszon és Draco sosem viszonozta a harapásokat. Csak nyitott szájával csókolgatta Harry nyakát, csuklóját, a combjai belsejét vagy a farkát. A szíve felett. Mindenhol, ahol a vére gyorsan és forrón folyt a bőre alatt, és Harry imádta, amikor így tett.

Imádta Draco forró száját és hideg bőrét, a hosszú ujjait és ahogyan rá nézett. Néha olyan éhséget látott Draco szemeiben, aminek ki kellett volna a szart is ijesztenie Harry-ből, de nem így történt. Csak még jobban felizgatta.

~~~~~~

\- Csak hagyd abba! - ordított Draco. - Csend! Nem akarom hallani. Te el fogsz felejteni mindent, én pedig örökké emlékezni fogok!

Harry ökölbe szorította a kezeit. Ez nem volt igazságos és semmi képpen nem volt helyes. Segítenie kellett Draconak. Tudnia kellett mindent arról az intézetről, mindent, amit Draco tudott, hogy emlékezhessen rá, és hogy visszajöhessen Draco-ért. Tudta, hogy futnak ki az időből, hiszen érezte, hogy napról napra erősebb és egyre jobban van. Eleget tudott ahhoz, hogy féljen, és hogy dühös legyen. Nem akart semmit elfelejteni. Nem akart egyetlen egy másodpercet sem elfelejteni, amit Dracoval töltött. Ki akarta szabadítani Dracot. Akkor is, ha ez csak egy időtöltés volt a férfinek, senki sem érdemelte ezt meg. Senki sem érdemelte meg, hogy fogolyként tartsákés így használják.

Ez mindennel szembe ment, amiért ők annak idején a háborúban harcoltak.

\- Draco...

\- Nem, torkig vagyok ezzel. Baszunk és ennyi. Torkig vagyok, érted, Potter? Torkig!

És Harry dühös volt, de nem tudta elképzelni, hogy ne érintse meg Dracot. Ki volt zárva, így kinyúlt és magához rántotta Dracot, ajkaik vadul összecsattanva kebelezték be egymást, Harry éreztek Draco szájában a kétségbeesést és a vágyat - de lehet, hogy talán ez csak saját maga volt.

~~~~~~

Harry ujjaival simogatta a kék ereket Draco bőre alatt. Draco elfordította a fejét, hogy ránézzen a válla felett. Harry igazán meg akarta volna dugni őt, de nem volt semmi, amit síkosítóként használhattak volna, és Harry nem fog csak nyálat vagy vért használni. A vámpír nyál meg tudott gyógyítani vámpírokat, igen, de sajnos a vámpír saját magát nem tudta meggyógyítani. A természet kegyetlen volt néha. Harry ujjait finoman futtatta végig Draco bordái vonalán, vissza a gerincéhez.

\- A tested olyan, akár egy téli táj - mondta Harry és finoman végig masszírozta Draco lapockájának vonalát.

Draco erre egy hangot adott ki, ami félig volt nyögés és félig volt kacaj. - Nem tudtam, hogy nagyon, nagyon, nagyon mélyen költő is vagy, Potter.

Harry előrehajolt és megcsókolta a lapockáját. Draco sóhajtott.

**~~~Most~~~**

\- És tudtad - kérdezte Teddy, - hogy az ókoriak azt hitték, hogy a vámpíroknak gyógyító ereje van?

\- A nyáluknak - mondta Harry.

\- És rávették a vámpírokat, hogy beleköpjenek a főzeteikbe... blluuuh.

Harry nevetett, de valami az elméje egy elrejtett sarkában mocorogni kezdett. A sebe ismét lüktetni kezdett. - Az nem így működik - mondta Harry elkalandozva.

\- A könyv azt mondja, hogy egyáltalán nem működik, Harry bácsi - mondta Teddy, és úgy hangzott a szájából, mintha ez lenne a világ legnagyobb tragédiája.

Ebben Harry nem volt olyan biztos. Ismét megdörzsölte a sebét. - Késő van, haza kellene vigyelek.

\- Rendben - mondta Teddy. - Hazavihetem azt? - kérdezte, és a vámpírokról szóló könyvre pislogott.

\- Attól félek nem, én szeretném először elolvasni. De elhozom neked, amint befejeztem - ígérte Harry.

\- Oké - mondta Teddy, és vonakodva odanyújtotta Harry-nek a kötetet.

~~~~~~

Harry bámulta a sebet a tükörben. Hosszú volt és sápadt, és emlékeztette őt másra, tompa emlékekre sápadt bőrről és remegő testről, amint ő végighúzta kezét, ajkait, nyelvét. Amelyet megcsókolt.

A sebe a köldökétől a kulcscsontjáig húzódott, és ott megállt. _A bőrnek nem kellene ennyire sápadtnak lennie körülötte_ , gondolta Harry. _Mint a hó színe_ , elmélkedett és ahogyan egyre csak ezen gondolkodott, egészen belefájdult a feje.

Talán tényleg kezdte elveszíteni az eszét, ahogyan azt olyan sokan jósolták már. Talán ki kellene már vennie azt a szabadságot, amire Hermione már olyan rég óta noszogatta.

**~~~Hat hónappal ezelőtt~~~**

\- Csak csináld - mondta Harry.

\- Nem lehet. Nem bántalmazhatom a pácienseimet - válaszolt Draco.

\- Akkor csináld akkor, amikor dugunk. Nem fog támadásnak számítani, ha könyörgök érte.

\- Nem dugunk, mert nincsen síkosítónk és...

Harry rámeredt, elmebeteg eltökéltség sugárzott a szeméből, olyan, amit Draco talán még sosem látott. - Te fogsz engem megdugni, utána pedig meggyógyítasz.

\- NEM!

Ez az egyetlen lehetőség. Emlékezni fogok, tudom, mert lesz egy emlékeztetőm. Amit te készítettél - mondta Harry, és most már könyörgött.

\- Nem.

~~~~~~

Harry nem adta fel. Őrült szexmaratonokat tartottak, kétségbeesetteteket, kimerítőket és édeseket és Harry tudta, hogy kifárasztja Dracot abból, ahogyan a szemei néha megvillantak és ahogyan késznek nézett ki arra, hogy kitépje Harry nyelvét vagy szívét.

Néha úgy nézett meg akarja folytani Harry-t a farkával, de a fekete hajú férfi csak rámeredt és még inkább beleadta mindenét a feladatba; ehhez a játékhoz ketten kellettek.

~~~~~~

\- Szeretlek - mondta Harry.

\- Ne! Csak ne!

\- Szeretlek.

\- Pofa be!

\- Draco, szeretl... - Nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert Draco már is rajta volt. Az összes lehetőség közül Harry sosem gondolta volna, hogy ez lesz az, ami végül majd megtöri Dracot.

Az egész robbanásszerű volt, felhevült, nyálas és véres és Harry nem fog hazudni a fájdalomról mikor Draco végre belé csúszott, de emberfeletti gyönyörben volt része és igen, végre megtörtént. Mivel Draco alaposan előkészítette, így nem is tartott sok ideig, hogy elélvezzen, és Draco ekkor tette meg, felvágta őt egy egyszerű mozdulattal és Harry összeszorította a fogait, hogy ne sikoltson.

~~~~~~

Riasztók bőgtek fel a fülük mellett. Harryt elvonszolták Dracotól, aki a sarokban állt, gyilkolásra késznek nézett ki, vadnak, és valahol elveszettnek. Harry pedig eggyel több pillanatra émelygett ahhoz, hogy még időben kitépje magát a fogva tartói karjaiból.

\- NE! - üvöltött teli torokból. - NE!

Az álarcos férfiak nem hallgattak rá. Elvitték egy másik szobába, ahol benyugtatózták, leellenőrizték és visszaadták a pálcáját. 

~~~~~~

Harry a Szent Munogban ébred fel, anélkül, hogy tudta volna, hogyan került ide, vagy, hogy a sajgó sebet a mellkasán honnan szerezte.

**~~~Most~~~**

Minél többet gondolt a hetekre, mikor eltűnt, annál durvább lett a fejfájása.

Tudta, hogy ez nem volt egy jó jel. EL kellene mennie a Szent Mungoba és kivizsgáltatnia magát, de valami visszatartotta.

Furcsa volt, hogy milyen sokat tudott a vámpírokról anélkül, hogy valaha is egy könyvet is elolvasott volna róluk, de most, hogy a Kalandok a vámpírokkalt olvasta, annyira déjà vu érzése lett. Egyszerűen tudta már ezeket a dolgokat.

Valami gyanús volt neki a felépülésével kapcsolatban. Ron is eltűnt pár éve egy hónapra, de Hermione és az egész családja túlságosan hálás volt azért, hogy előkerült ahhoz, hogy Harry szaglászni kezdjen. Hiszen a csodáknak nem nézünk a körmére.

~~~~~~

Az álmok ködösek voltak és rövidek, és fájdalmasan felizgatták Harry-t. Úgy érezte, mintha a felszültségük belülről kaparnák a bőrét, mintha a vére énekelt volna neki. Csak meg kellett értenie a szavakat.

 _Ami elégaz elég_ , gondolta Harry egy téli reggelen. Felült a seprűjére, mert szerette a szelet az arcán érezni, és mert nehezebb volt így lekövetni, mint hopp porral és elindult egy idős gyógyítóhoz, akit egy régebbi bevetés során ismert meg. Az öregúr már nyugdíjazott volt és egy vidéki kisfaluban lakott muglik között, messze a nagyváros zajától.

A férfinek semmi nyerni vagy veszítenivalója nem volt benne, ha segít Harry-nek. Landolt, a férfi kedvesen üdvözölte és beinvitálta az otthonába. Elfogadta a felkínált teát és a sütit, majd leült a kínált székbe, mielőtt elmondta volna, miért jött.

\- Ah, nézzük, nézzük - mondta Magnus. - Akkor nézzük meg először a fejét akkor.

Harry bólintott. Volt egy rossz érzése azzal kapcsolatban, amit Magnus felfedezhetett, de ebben az esettben jobb volt tudni, mint nem tudni.

\- Életének több hetét lopták el öntől, Mister Potter - mondta Magnus, miután megvizsgálta őt. - De elrejtett néhány nyomot, s ezért emlékszik most. Okos ön, fiatalember - mondta Magnus, ahogyan megveregette Harry vállát.

\- Köszönöm - mondta Harry.

\- Mit köszön? nem tudom őket visszahozni.

\- De most már biztosra tudom, hogy valami a megmenekülésemmel és a gyors felépülésemmel kapcsolatban túl zavaros volt. 

\- Ha esetleg láthatnám a sebeit...? - ajánlkozott Magnus.

Harry levette a felsőjét és így feltárta Magnus előtt a sebekkel borított mellkasát, amelyek közül büszkén ragyogott ki a hó színű seb. - Tudom, hogy valószínűleg ez őrültségnek hangzik, de szerintem valamiféle vámpírnyál főzettel kezelhettek...

\- Egyáltalán nem főzettel - vágott közbe az idős gyógyító. - Ha tippelnem kellene - és nagyon utálok tippelni -, akkor azt mondanám, hogy maga egy vámpír gyógyított meg téged. Láttam egyszer ilyet a háború előtt. - Harry nem kérdezte me, melyik háború előtt. Mindegyik borzalmas volt. - Amikor még a vámpírok még jobban beleavatkoztak az ügyeinkbe és néha segítettek a varázslókon. Akkoriban még nem voltak ennyire rejtőzködők, de nem lehet őket ezért hibáztatni - magyarázta, és visszanyújtotta Harry-nek a ruháit.

\- Az, aki ellopta az emlékeimet...

\- Azt mondanám, hogy nagyon is jól tudták, hogy mit csinálnak. És nem valakik, akikkel szórakozni kellene. Legyen ezzel óvatos, Mister Potter.

\- Az leszek

~~~~~~

Harry egy újabb gyönyörű téli reggelre ébredt. A sebe sajgott, az egész teste már belepirult, annyira fel volt izgulva, és a hó színe pedig emlékeztette őt...

\- Draco - suttogta.

A szíve őrült kapálásba kezdett, az ereiben énekelt a vére és hirtelen Harry tudta - nem mindent, de annyira eleget, hogy tudja, mit kell tennie következőnek. Draco odakint volt valahol, és Harry meg fogja találni.

**Author's Note:**

> A folytatásban: Harry megpróbálja kiszabadítani Dracot egy újonnan jött szövetségessel.


End file.
